


Nightmares and webs

by Katerobber



Series: More spider than you would think [3]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmare, fatherly clint, more spider than you would think, spider web
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerobber/pseuds/Katerobber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter makes something interesting in the middle of a night terror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares and webs

"Hey Peter there's breakfast in the kitchen if you want. I think it's, wait what is this?" Clint interrupted himself and fingered a white strand close to his face. 

"Oh hi Clint." Peter mumbled sleepily. 

"Care to explain?" Clint wrapped a hand in the webbing covering all four walls of the teenagers bedroom. 

"I don't know." Peter murmured and stuck a hand out of the web. He looked sleepily around. "Did I make all this?" He fingered a bit of web stuck in his bed head. 

"I don't know anyone else who could." Clint shrugged and tugged his hand out of the web, "why don't we ask Jarvis?" 

"You have a question Agent Barton?" Jarvis's smooth voice asked. 

"Yes" Peter answered instead. "What happened last night Jarvis?" 

"Replay the events of last night J?" Clint added. 

"Alright the events of last night when Mr Parker was active." 

A video projection of Peter sleeping displayed onto a mostly clear wall. "Whys that important?" Clint frowned. 

They both shrugged and looked back right as Peter started to twist and turn. The restlessness then turned into whining and then to a sharp shriek. The teenager then bolted out of bed and the webs flew to all corners of the bedroom to create a giant web, Peter in his cocoon in the center. The screaming then abated and he settled into a peaceful sleep. 

"What was that?" Clint broke the momentary silence. 

"That's never happened before." Peter mumbled with a faint blush. 

"You know Peter," Clint started then hesitated, "one of us is always up. It doesn't really matter what time of night. Tony works through most nights, Cap wanders around in the early morning, I know Nat goes to the gym when she can't sleep and you can always find me. I mean you can just find one of us instead of turning this into a huge nest. But the web is okay too." 

"Thanks Clint." Peter looked up and smiled. 

"Anytime but how about breakfast?" The archer turned to leave. 

"Uh Clint first how do I get out of here?" Peter blushed again, still smiling a bit. 

"I have no clue spider." Clint laughed.


End file.
